


Keep Me Warm

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, technically, this is probably kinda au but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Nights in Shogun World were cold. You have to stay warm somehow.





	Keep Me Warm

Nights in Shogun World were cold; the snow from the mountains driving the temperatures low when the sun set. The small group of travellers camped in a huddle, but with no fire, the cold crept in soon enough. Lee had taken the thickest blankets, piled in a mound a few feet away from the rest of the group in a kind of self imposed exile that no one else was complaining about. The hosts were all together, sharing some kind of weird bond, which left the two techs alone.

Felix sighed, glancing around for a relatively flat space on the ground to lay. Sylvester was hovering nearby, fairly close, but Felix just assumed he was cold. He  _wasn't_ complaining, however, which was new. He was just shivering slightly, clutching his blanket close to his chest and staring at the ground. Felix decided to ignore him.

It didn't take that much longer to finally find a spot to lay, and he sank to the ground gratefully. His feet, hands, and back hurt, an even though the ground was hard, it still felt good to lay down. He closed his eyes, listening to the murmurs of the hosts and Sylvester laying down with a thud. He was asleep in moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Felix’s bladder woke him up. He groaned quietly, laying there for a moment without moving before realising something was wrong. Well, not wrong, but different. He felt… warm. Warmer than he should feel, given the circumstances. Something was pressed against his back. He was instantly wide awake, breathing shallowly and trying not to panic. He was still alive right? If whatever it was wanted to kill him, it would have already, wouldn’t it have? With a deep breath, he slowly rolled over.

It was Sylvester. He was fast asleep, now snuggled against Felix’s front in a fetal position.  Felix blinked, panic turning to confusion in an instant. It was probably just a way of preserving body heat, he reasoned, getting up carefully so as to not wake Sylvester. He watched the other man sleep for a moment, before shaking his head and moving away to do his business.

When he got back, Felix scooched back under the now shared blankets, settling on his side before pulling Sylvester close, resting the other man’s head on his chest with a small smile. He slept peacefully the rest of the night.


End file.
